Challenge Seeker
by crystalessences
Summary: Being a powerful 3 league champ isn't all its cracked up to be. Carina misses the thrill of a challenging battle. As the Sinnoh League tournament approaches she readies for what she hopes to be more exciting than normal. But why are there people dressed in black at the tournament? Rated T because I'm paranoid and use some (honestly its not much) language
1. Chapter 1

**So I started a Pokemon story when I first joined and I really didn't like it so I've started to rewrite it. I've changed the main characters name the plot.  
The main character is based mainly off the games but this takes place is shows' world. Bear with me; I haven't watched the show since I was little and I haven't played the games in awhile either.**

**I do not own Pokemon. ~Crystal**

**Prologue**

I'm a trainer.

Most people would only care to know that about me and I don't mind one bit. I've never been one for attention, let alone a spotlight. You would have thought that being a trainer for five years would have helped my social awkwardness. Guess that might not work out for me.

Every trainer has a name, a family, a story.

My life is just one big complicated story so I'll give you the main points. My name is Carina and I was born in Twinleaf Town. I'm 14 now (*cough* almost 15 *cough*) and I've been a trainer for a bit over five years now. Like most other trainers I have a rival. He goes by the name Tallon and we've been friends since I was two and he was three. We've been rivals since the day we got our pokemon and I don't see it ending any time soon (unfortunately…). We both have younger sisters who are striving to be trainers as well. Claire (my sister) and Sara (Tallon's sister) are getting their first pokemon soon and I know that they will probably follow our footsteps as rivals.

Even when you think that the stories over, life has to go on.

I've beaten many challenges as a trainer and I've gotten to the point where I'm not always sure what to do with myself. I wonder what I'm going to do with the rest of my life…

**Chapter 1 - The Lab**

_Beep! Beep! Be-ep!_

I slam my hand down on the alarm before rolling over and burying my face in my pillow. A few minutes pass and my alarm decides to go off again. I slam my hand on it again but this time I knock it off my nightstand. I groan and sit up.

Sunlight lazily filters through my window and I know that I'm up later than usual.

I pick up my clock, hoping that I haven't damaged it, and set it back in its rightful place. I then swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up. Stretching I hear a few pops as my spine aligns its self again.

I make my way downstairs to find my little sister already eating breakfast.

"Morning" She greets, looking up from her syrup drowned pancakes.

"Yep, its morning." I greet, pushing some off my brown locks out of my face.

I'm about to sit down at the table when I notice Espeon occupying my seat.

"Hey girl." I give her a quick rub on the head. "I know you like my seat but I kinda need it."

She mews before standing up and stretching (like trainer, like pokemon) and then gracefully hops onto the kitchen counter. "Thanks." I pat her head again before sitting down.

In front of me sits a plate of French toast. "Yum." I lick my lips before digging in.

"Are you in a hurry or do you always eat that fast?" my little sis asks, watching me with unease.

"I just like French toast and Mom almost never makes it." I glance at the woman standing in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled like bacon. Okay, it probably was bacon but I wasn't 100% sure… I can't always trust my nose.

"Whatever." She picks up her empty plate and takes it to the sink.

"Carina, you should hurry up or you're going to be late." My mother warns me.

"It's not that late…" I look at the clock; I'm a half hour behind schedule.

"Gah! How did I sleep in this late!" I rush out of the kitchen and back into by room. I fling my PJ's onto my bed and pull my outfit from my closet. I pull on my denim shorts and lace up my brown, leather boots. I slide on a white tank top and a denim vest. Rushing, I brush out my wavy brown mess that is called my hair and pull it up into a high ponytail. I pull on a white baseball cap with a silver pokeball symbol on the front. Satisfied I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

Finished getting ready I grab my bag and run back downstairs to find none other than Tallon standing in our living room. He was dressed for work; a simple black and blue t-shirt, beige cargo pants, running shoes and a blue baseball cap.

"Finally. I was about ready to come upstairs and drag you outside." Tallon crosses his arms, scowling.

"Sorry. I overslept." I apologized "But now you know how I feel when you're late."

"I'm never late." Tallon scoffed.

"We were ten minutes late to the lab yesterday because you couldn't decide on what to wear." I reminded him.

"That's because there were no clothes in my closet! My mom washed everything." Tallons excuses were getting old.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving! See you at the lab, Claire!" I yelled up to my sister.

Espeon rubbed up against my leg. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded and I pulled out her pokeball. "Return" she disappeared into the capture device. "Let's get out of here."

Tallon and I ran out the door and pulled out our pokeballs.

"I choose you, Staraptor!" Tallon tossed his pokeball

"Let's go Togekiss!" and I tossed mine.

We mounted our respective pokemon and took off for Sandgem town.

The flight was fast considering Twinleaf wasn't super far away and our pokemon were trained for high speed.

We hopped off when we arrived at the lab and returned our rides to their pokeballs.

"Thanks Togekiss." I put her ball back into my bag.

"Good work Staraptor." Tallon tossed his into his back pocket.

"Good you two are here on time today." The deep voice of the Professor greeted us.

"Good morning Professor." I greeted

"Good morning Carina, I see your Togekiss is doing well."

"She's doing great, she's recovered completely."

"That's good to hear." The Professor smiled. "Why don't you two go help Lucas?"

"Sure thing." We made our way into the lab to help Lucas with whatever he was working on today.

After awhile of sitting and working on an experiment the three of us went outside to get some air and hang out with our pokemon. As we sat down on the grass my phone rang.

I picked up "Hello?"

"Who is it?" asks Tallon

I pull the phone away from my ear "Its Bertha."

**Sorta' short for a first chapter… I had more for this but a few weeks ago my notebook that had this story was stolen and it has turned up (I've pretty much given up on getting it back…). I just can't remember what a lot of the stuff was (which is sad, I can't remember something after I write it down) so I'm having to re-write this a second time. Please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- An Adventure with Bertha?**

"Sorry but I've got to go." I stood up.

"Seriously? What does Bertha need that so important?" Tallon asked, twirling a piece of grass in-between his fingers.

"It's none of your concern." I pulled out Togekiss's pokeball.

"Jeez, forget I even asked." He rolled his eyes.

"See you later then." Lucas waved goodbye.

"See yah." I tossed the capture device and Togekiss appeared and I mounted her. "Let's go!"

I took awhile but not too long to reach the Lake Side resort area. She told me to meet her in the nearby town. I hopped off Togekiss and returned her to her pokeball. I walked around town, looking for her. "She should have given me an exact place to meet her." I grumbled. I turned a corner and walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry…" I looked at the person I'd run into and my voice left me.

"Well if it isn't Carina." Bertha crossed her arms "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you! You didn't tell me where to find you!"

"I guess that is my fault… anyways we need to find Roland." She started off again.

I had to jog to catch up to her "Roland's the boy you mentioned in your call right?"

"Yes, and he's late for his training."

"Oh…" I walked silently alongside her as we searched for the boy.

It was getting into the afternoon hours and we had yet to find him. I grabbed a quick snack –a hot dog from a street vendor- and we continued on. Not long after we came across a group standing outside what looked to be a closed up shop.

"Bertha knows everything there is to know about pokemon!" exclaimed a short, light brown haired boy.

"And what are you up to Roland?" asked Bertha as we walked up.

"Wow, its Bertha, what'd you know." The group turned around.

"Wow, Bertha huh?" questioned the black haired boy.

" 'Course it is. Now who else would it be?" she walked up and got in the black haired guys face "Do you have a name?"

"Sure, it's Ash."

"Hi, I'm Dawn."

"Ma'am my names Brock." He started mumbling "Your Bertha… let me see, Bertha… huh!" he turned towards her "It can't be…"

Bertha noticed what was up and quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group, I interested followed after.

"You're not Bertha of the elite four are you?" he asked

"That's right, I am. But I don't like to be called one of the elite four-at all. It's a secret." She glared at him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Keep your mouth shut." I whispered at him as we walked back to the group.

"Roland, it's time for your pokemon training. I told you to hurry it up so what is taking so long?" chided Bertha.

"You see, somebody stole my Magby."

"Stole your Magby?! For heaven's sake Roland, what am I going to do with you? "

"Is this your Grandson?" asks Brock.

"Child of a cousin, Roland says he wants to get better at pokemon battles so I was asked to look after him. " she explained "If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, once you have a pokemon you have responsibility to them day in and day out."

"Right…"

"No how could you let that happen? I feel sorry for poor Magby."

Brock kept nodding his head "And of course that's why your part of the eli-…"

Bertha coughed and I shot him a death glare behind her back.

"Now Roland you must get Magby back. You have to learn to correct your own mistakes. You owe Magby that much at least."

"I will!"

_Got to give the kid points, he's at least willing to try._

"Alright! We'll help too!" chimed in Ash.

We started walking through town and Bertha asked Dawn and Ash some questions.

"So we've got a trainer and a coordinator."

"I've got seven gym badges." Boasted Ash

"And I'm on my way to compete in the grand festival."

"So that means I'll get a chance to see how strong you both are."

"What do you mean how strong we are?" asks Ash

"You'll see." Bertha turned to face them "Have you figured out how to find Magby yet?"

"Well, to tell the truth…" started Ash

"We're kinda clueless." finished Dawn

"The only thing we know for sure is that there were three people involved in the theft." Explained Brock

"So what do we do?" asks Roland

"While we're having this nice little talk, they might get away."

_That's a nice way to motivate them…_

Ash looked around at the surrounding hills "Ahh! That buildings got an observatory! We can see the whole town from there."

Bertha liked his idea and we ran up to the glass building on the hill. We stood out on the observatory deck as Roland looked through some binoculars.

"Down there! Those three are the ones!" Roland started to run towards the stairs.

"Confirm the location." chided Bertha

"It's the park by the fountain." Confirmed Ash

We ran back into town and towards the park Ash had mentioned.

"I want my Magby back!" yelled Roland as we neared the supposed 'Day Care'.

"Magby? Pish-Posh." Said the light-purple haired guy.

"That pokemons not our thing." Said the short guy who looked strangely like a meowth.

"It does strike an unfamiliar ring." The violet haired lady leaned up against the building and is started to collapse.

"Just who are you people?" asks Bertha

The lady laughs before ripping off her disguise. "Your silly question needs work."

"Admitting ignorance makes you look like a jerk." _That doesn't make any sense…_

"On the wind…"

"Passed the stars…"

"Your berserk!" S_o it is a meowth!_

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its-…"

"I've heard enough!" I said, stepping forward. I knew that uniform all too well.

"Huh?"

"That girls got some nerve!" scowled the lady.

"I didn't know that team rocket was in Sinnoh but don't think I'll let you do what you want." I clenched my fists.

"So Team Rocket was behind all of this." _Wow Dawn, way to state the obvious._

"Team Rocket?" questions Bertha

"They're criminals that steal other people's pokemon." Explains Brock.

"Give Roland's Magby back now!" yells Ash.

"Eat my pink dust!" the lady throws something on the ground a pink smoke fills the air.

Bertha and I had the same idea as we jumped out of the way.

"Hey were did Bertha and that girl go?" asks Brock as the smoke clears.

_THAT GIRL?! Did he really just call me that? Oh, wait a minute, I never told him my name…_

"We're right here." They turn around to find us standing a few feet away.

"Are you alright?" asks Brock

"Deal with them." She points to the fleeing Team Rocket.

"Let's get 'em!" Roland starts running

"Hey! We're coming too!" Dawn starts to run after him.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ash calls. "Why don't we head them off from both sides?"

We all nod in approval.

"Hold on!" I'm running with Brock and Roland. Bertha, Ash and Dawn went to cut them off on the other side.

"Give me my Magby!" Yells Roland

Ash and the others appear around the corner but Team Rocket turns down another street.

"Hey! Wait!" yells Ash

We follow them out of town and into some open fields. As we crest the hill we find ourselves faced with five windmills.

"They've got to be hiding in one of those windmills." _No duh Ash._

"We'll have to search them one by one." Says Dawn

"Just a moment please." Bertha gets them to turn around. "Look more carefully."

They don't seem to see anything.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaim but Bertha keeps me from giving it away.

"The second one from the right." She answers when nobody speaks.

"That one's not turnin'." Observes Ash

"Maybe this is the good time to give you some advice. You would do well to strengthen your powers of observation."

"I'll have to think about that." Ash looks pretty dumbfounded.

"We should get moving." I impatiently tap my foot.

"You're right!" Roland starts running down the hill. We follow, headed straight for the second windmill.

As we get closer the windmill starts to fall forward. _Wait, the windmills falling forward?_

We stop as the façade falls right in front of us. A hot air balloon inflating behind the dust cloud.

"You're not getting away! Go Staraptor!" Ash throws his pokeball. "Use Ariel ace!"

The staraptor charges at the balloon. A weird metal staraptor comes out of the bottom of the balloon and knocks down Ash's pokemon.

"Staraptor no!"

"Guess we've got no choice." Sighs Bertha

* * *

**Sorry, I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger, though if you know this episode you know what happens. **

**Please leave a review, I love to hear what you guys think and it helps in my writing. Thanks for reading! ~Crystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Taking down Team Rocket**

"_Guess we have no choice." _Bertha started to walk away, "Follow me."

We ran back to town to grab an ATV (all terrain vehicle) to chase down the trio. Bertha sped down the road that led out of town. "Hang on tight gang!"

"I'll do my best." Ash held onto his hat with a concerned look on his face.

"Wow Bertha! You're the coolest!" exclaimed Roland

"Please, just don't crash. I still want to live." I muttered, holding onto my own hat.

"While you're holding on remember you're on the lookout too!" Bertha yelled over the wind. She sped up some more and we all scanned the horizons. Ash spotted the hot air balloon first.

"There! Go right!" yelled the dark haired boy.

Bertha veered off the road and into the greenbelt that lined the road. We started to gain on the balloon. Bertha looked to me and nodded. I pulled out a pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Go Altaria!" The blue and white dragon pokemon appeared. "Use steel wing!" She charged at the balloon and another weird metal block came out but in the blink of an eye she rammed into it with one wing, slicing through the strange device. She continued charging, destroying the balloon, causing the trio to come back down to earth.

"It worked!" Dawn smiled.

"Yes!" cheered Ash

"They're not going anywhere now!" Bertha closed the distance between us and the plummeting balloon then screeching to a stop as we came upon the wreckage. Dawn, Ash and Roland jumped out of the car and charged at the trio.

"Okay Team Rocket, it's over." Declared Ash

"Give me back my Magby!"

"How about a swift kick instead!" shouted the lady.

"Seviper, heads up!" she tossed her pokeball.

"Carnavine, heads up too!" the guy tossed his as well.

The Seviper appeared normally but the Carnavine instantly wrapped itself around his trainer.

"Weasel I choose you!" yelled Ash and a proud Buziel appeared.

"Pachirisu, let's go!" Dawn chose her pokemon as well.

"Seviper use bite!" He charged at Buziel but Buziel jumped out of the way. Mid air Ash called of a sonic boom. It hit Seviper knocking him back towards his trainer.

"Now Carnavine, use bullet seed!" Pachirisu dodged as well and landed a spark attack, causing Carnavine to be forced back as well.

"Weasel, sonic boom again!" The attack hit, causing smoke to fly and a pokeball to fling from the mess. Roland caught the pokeball.

"My pokeballs back!" he smiled

"Then this would be a perfect time for you to join the battle Roland." Advised Bertha

"Right." He nodded " 'kay Magby, go!"

"Carvavine, vine whip!"

"Show your strength with flame thrower!" called Roland

The Carnavine gripped his trainer after that last attack. The lady started spouting nonsense about them being the 'new and improved' Team Rocket. _Yah, yah, whatever you say._

"Launching power it up pods!" Strange metal equipment attached to their pokemon and they quickly knocked out Dawn, Ash and Roland's pokemon with so called 'super attacks'.

"I am not amused." Bertha wasn't too happy. "How dare you tamper with pokemon like that!" Bertha stepped forward and I followed behind her. "Every pokemon battle has to be executed fair and square. What a pokemon doesn't naturally has it does without!" _Okay she's really pissed._

"You're just jealous! Go Carnavine, Serviper!"

Bertha calmly but angrily pulled out a pokeball. "It's your turn Golem. Rock Blast, let's go!" Golem appeared and the rocks instantly started flying. The equipment on Serviper and Carnavine disappeared.

"Our turn!" I smiled then whistled. Altaria (who had been circling overhead since she destroyed the balloon) charged down at Team Rocket "Altaria use Dragon Rush!" The trio and their pokemon were blasted away.

"It's great that you got your Magby back, Roland." Smiled Ash

"Now let's just make sure this doesn't ever happen again, alright?" asked Bertha

"Alright!"

"I can't believe how strong you two are." Dawn looked at Bertha and I.

"What do you expect from a member of the elite four." Boasted Brock.

Berthas expression was indescribable. Surprise, shock and anger crossed her face all at once. Dawn looked at Bertha surprised "Brock couldn't possibly be saying that you're the Bertha from the elite four, could he?" Brock on the other hand had his hands over his mouth.

"That's why you're so strong!" Ash was putting the pieces together.

"You know I really don't like the name 'Elite Four' at all, I'm sorry." She turned around to face Ash "Regardless, the main thing is that Roland's got his Magby back and we have you all to thank for that! How can I repay you?"

"I know! How about having a pokemon battle with me?" asked Ash

"Seriously?"

"I want to see how well I can do against an Elite Four member. Please?"

"That's the kinda spirit I like." Bertha grinned. "Carina will you officiate?"

"Of course." I went to stand in the middle of Ash's and Bertha's battle ground.

"Wait, your names Carina?" questioned Dawn

"Yep, that's my name."

"You couldn't be Claire's older sister, could you?"

"Wait a minute! How do you know my sister?"

"I'm from Twinleaf town too. We're the same age actually." Explained Dawn

"How come I've never seen you before then?"

"You aren't in Sinnoh much anymore Carina." Bertha reminded me.

"Oh, yah, that's right…" I decided to switch topics "Anyways, let the battle begin!"

Bertha chose Hippowdon and Ash chose Torterra.

* * *

Bertha won of course but Ash did put up a good fight. I could see his potential and he had a good heart for pokemon. I could tell he was going to go far.

* * *

~~After Ash and Co. left and Roland's training ended~~

"Have you and Tallon decided to enter the League Tournament yet?" questions Bertha.

"I don't think it's fair." I twirled my fingers "We aren't on the same level as those trainers."

"I do understand that but it's a good opportunity." Bertha insists "You know that people are challenging the fact that there are two champions."

"I think people should mind their own business."

"They're saying that the two champions are scared to release their identities because they won on flukes. That these two champions are weak trainers."

"I know that people are saying that. Tallon and I have talked about it but we just don't want the attention, just like you don't like your title."

"Yes but people don't question me."

"That's true." I sigh "I understand that by winning the tournament we show that we're capable trainers but Cynthia can't compete so I don't see why we're allowed too."

"It's because you aren't the _League _champion. You're a Champion but not the one people who beat the Elite Four battle against." Bertha reminded me.

"I know, I know. I still need to think about it."

* * *

**Finally done! Anyways, I know that the ending isn't exactly right. I'm changing things around to fit how I want this story to go (that's the best part of fan-fictions, you make things the way you want them!). Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of Carina in this but I just needed a time for her to meet Ash (and company) to make things work later.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, the more I get the faster I update! ~Crystal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Let The Tournament Begin!**

In the end Tallon and I caved to the Elite Four and Cynthia's demands to join the tournament. The weeks before past quickly. Tallon and I traveled to the Lily Of The Valley Island together a few days before to make sure the preparations were finished rightfully.

* * *

It was the day of the opening ceremony and Tallon and I lounged around trainer's village. We saw lots of trainers we'd met in our travels and even Berry from Twinleaf town (everyone in town knows him, even the traveling me). I thought I saw a familiar black haired boy but he ran by too fast for me to tell if it was really him.

Afternoon soon turned into evening and Tallon and I gathered at the arena with the other trainers. As we stood in the middle of the arena we each chose a partner pokemon. Tallon had his Empoleon and I let Espeon out. The ceremony began with lasers, lights and fireworks. People packed the stands and I realized that I'd never felt so looked at in my life. I felt really small right then and there was nothing I could do about it.

The match ups were quickly posted up on the display board. I scanned all the match ups, mine was number two and I would be facing off against a guy who looked to be a few years older than me. I continued looking to see none other than Ash's face up on the board. _So that was him earlier today. _I saw Tallon about halfway through the list; he'd be against a girl who looked to be our age. Near the end I saw the face of a particular red-headed boy who really had a habit of pissing me off. _Why is HE here? _

I tried to shake that off and move on with the evening. After we filed out of the arena I nabbed Tallon and ran after Ash.

"Hey Ash!" I shouted as we jogged up.

"Oh, hey Carina!" he smiled when her turned around.

I smiled back "I'm glad to see you're here."

"Yah, so am I. Are you battling as well?" he asks

"Of course! I wouldn't come just to watch."

"Figures. Who's your friend." He turns to Tallon.

"I'm Tallon, Carina's long time friend and rival." He held his hand out to Ash and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash." He introduces

"I'm Brock." Greets the older guy.

"You already know me." Smiles Dawn

"Huh?" Ash looks at them with confusion.

"We all live in the same town." I explained

"Oh, alright then. Hey, do you want to go grab some food with us?" offers Ash

"Why not." I shrug

"I could go for some grub." Agrees Tallon

We grabbed some burgers and sat at an outdoor table. Ash was debating what pokemon to use against his opponent, Nando.

"It's risky to say that he only uses bug and grass types. Remember he used a Lopunny in the grand festival." Warned Dawn

"Yah, that's right. I remember it now."

"Ash, its Paul." Dawn looked towards a purple haired guy that walked by, hands shoved in his pockets. He didn't seem like the most approachable guy. Though he did turn around when his name was mentioned.

The gang got up and walked over to him so Tallon and I joined them.

"Hey Paul. Already know which pokemon you're using?" asks Ash

"Of course." He answers quickly.

"I bet I know how you based your picks." Dawn says "On your opponent's strategy and type advantage."

"You bet. I looked at the options and chose my three best pokemon."

"Jeez I don't see why you guys try so hard to base your choices off your opponents." They all turned to look at me like I was crazy "I find it more fun to go in blind. It makes the battle more challenging and fun."

"You sound confident." Observes Ash

"Not confident, more…hmm, honesty I can't think of a word for it." I scratched my head "But yes I am confident that I'll make it through to the finals."

"I'm not going to lose either. I'm gonna give it all I got and win so I can battle you in the finals." Ash turned to face Paul when he said that.

"You're pathetic." _Condescending much?_ "Every trainer competing here has won eight badges. Giving it all you've got means nothing."

Ash scowled and clenched a fist. I just looked at the guy with a slight glare. Though he had a point; Ash would have to go beyond how he's battled before if he wants to win this.

Paul, seeing that the conversation had come to a dead end, turned on his heel and walked away.

"Jerk." I muttered as he walked on. I turned back to the group "Hey, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have an early battle so I need my sleep."

"Rest up and good luck." Brock says

"Thanks. See yah!" I wave as I walk away.

* * *

~~Next Morning~~

"Mhhphh." I felt something fuzzy rub against my mouth. I peel open my eyes to see a purple tail in my face.

"Espeon?" she rolls over and blinks at me. I sigh and reach up to pet her "You have strange ways of waking me up."

I manage to get up out of the inviting, warm bed and get dressed. I wore my usual: shorts, white tank top and denim vest. Before I left I pulled my hat on let Espeon hop onto my shoulder. I ran down to the arena (Espeon isn't as punctual as a clock) and checked in. I was immediately ushered into the arena.

I looked at my opponent across the white lined box. He seemed a few years older than me; he had dark brown hair and wore a black hoodie and dark, baggy jeans.

"_**Here comes the second Sinnoh Tournament Battle. Carina versus Jack." **_

"Trainers pick your first pokemon." Shouted the ref.

I twirled my pokeball around on my finger as Jack chose his. "Trainers begin the battle!"

I tossed my pokeball, I was weary of my choice for a first pokemon, I was branching out more than I usually would but you have to take risks if you want something good to happen, right? "Go, Empoleon!"

"Let's go Rapidash!"

_Fire versus water, huh? This one is in the bag. _A smirk plays across my face but I hide it immediately, can't be too confident.

"Jack gets the first move."

"Rapidash, flamethrower!"

"Empoleon, counter with hydro pump!" I called out. I watched as Hydro Beam beat down flamethrower and caused damage. "Good job Empoleon."

"Rapidash use stomp."

"Empoleon use steel wing!"

~outside POV~

"Why would she use a steel type move against a Rapidash? It won't be effective." Questions Ash

"Because steel wing will make it so that Stomp isn't effective. Carina isn't aiming for offense but defense." Brock explained

~Carina POV~

Steel wing affectively blocked Rapidash's attack. Now it was my turn "Empoleon use Hydro Pump."

Rapidash took the full force of the attack and was knocked down.

"Rapidash is unable to battle. Carina gets the first point."

Jack's Rapidash disappeared back into its pokeball. He quickly pulled out another. "Come on, Cyndaquil!"

_Really, another fire type? _"Alright, Empoleon use water pulse!"

"Cyndaquil dodge!" I had to give the guy points, his Cyndaquil was fast.

"Empoleon use surf!" Cyndaquil couldn't dodge this attack. After the water cleared Cyndaquil was still standing but he was teetering. I held my breath as the fire mouse pokemon collapsed.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle. Carina gets the second point."

I saw Jack whisper something as Cyndaquil disappeared into the pokeball. He pulled out his last pokeball, "Come on" he sounded desperate "Vileplume!"

The flower pokemon appeared on the field. _Grass and poison, hmm…_

"Empoleon use peck!" _Flying is strong against grass types… _Vileplume took a lot of damage; he already seemed to be at his limit. "Sorry Jack but Empoleon use Peck again!"

"Vileplume is unable to battle. Carina is the winner." I felt a smile creep onto my face. Empoleon was also happy.

"Good job buddy." I smiled at my penguin pokemon "Here" I tossed him a pokeblock "You deserve that." He ate the block as I returned him to his pokeball.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is the battle okay? I'm still not 100% sure if I like it (might go back and re-write it later...). **

**Anyways thanks for reading and I would love it if you guys left reviews. (Thanks Gara361 for your review!) ~Crystal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Unexpected**

I watched, on the edge of my seat, as Ash won his battle. It had been close up until the end and I even found myself cheering for the guy. I knew I'd probably end up facing him later in the tournament; it wasn't good for me to be getting friendly now, was it?

After the rest of the battles were finished they announced the match ups for round two. I glared at the screen before taking off to find Tallon and the others. After tracking down the older boy we met up with Ash in a grassy area near the stadium.

"Hey Ash." I smiled as I walked up, guess I was going to be friendly after all.

"Oh, hey Carina, Tallon." He greets

"Good job out there." I congratulate

"Thanks, you did good too."

"I was surprised, you only used one pokemon." Comments Dawn "It was really impressive."

I end up rubbing the back of my head "Thanks." I smile weakly "You know who you're up against in the next round?"

"Not personally."

"Oh."

"Do you know who you're up against?" asks Brock

"Yah, it's really unfortunate too. I was hoping to get a finals match with him." I sigh

"Speak of the devil." Tallon gestures to a passer-by.

"Hmm?" he looked over the group for a second before his eyes locked on me. We stood there, semi-glaring at each other.

I sigh again "Why is it always this tense when we meet?" I ask

"Cause you know I'm better than you but you won't admit it." He smirks

"In your dreams." I snarl back.

"You two know each other?" asks Dawn

"I thought I told you that earlier that I know him." I turned back towards the red head. "This is Silver and we've been on bad terms pretty much since we met."

"You should have just stayed out of my way." He grumbles

"How do yo-…" as I started a pair of people rounded the corner of the path. A girl with long, light blue hair and a blue outfit and a guy with reddish hair and a fancy cape. They looked up from their conversation when they heard us, or more precisely Silver and I, I locked eyes with the guy and he smiled at me.

I smiled back "Lance." I greet

"Carina it's been awhile." He looks to Silver "Nice to see you as well." Silver just scowls back at him.

"Lance I'm surprised you're here." Brock comments

"The same with you." Lance nods

"I notice out of the corner of my eye that Silver has pulled out a pokeball. "I challenge you to a battle." He looked straight at Lance.

"You have a tournament to worry about, not challenging Lance again."

Silver just rolls his eyes and looks back at Lance.

"I will accept but how about we make it like old times." Lance smile widens " Clair and I against you two."

"You're asking for it Lance." I mummer as a smirk graces my lips.

"If that means you battle me one on one after then fine." Silver had learned a long time ago not to bargain against Lance.

~outside POV~

"A gym leader and a Champion against Carina and Silver?" Brock questions the match up.

"Brock would you mind officiating for us?" asks Lance

"Of course not." Brock makes his way towards the four trainers. "It will be a six on six match, three pokemon per trainer, understood?"

The four nodded in agreement. The grassy area where they were standing sufficed for a battle field so they spread out, Brock taking his place in the middle of the makeshift arena.

~Carina's POV~

"Don't mess up." I glare at Silver

"I should be telling you that." He scowls

"Begin!" Brock shouts and we all pull out our pokeballs.

"Go Gengar!" _So Silver still has him._

"Go Gallade!" I toss out my pokeball and my trusty Gallade appears.

"Dragonair, let's go!" calls Clair

"Gyarados." Lance smiles as the large blue, water dragon appears.

"Silver and Carina will start." Brock declares

I smile "Alright Gallade, Psycho cut!" I didn't have to tell him who to go after; he knew who his target was. He disappeared and Garaydos and Dragonair looked around frantically for him. In a blink he appears behind Garaydos and lands a few strikes before returning to our side of the field.

"He's gotten faster." Remarks Lance

"Too much talk. Gengar, Sucker Punch!" commands Silver. The ghost pokemon chargers at Dragonair.

"Dragonair fly!" shouts Clair. Her Dragonair flies up and out of Gangars way.

"Gallade, helping hand! Get Gengar up there!" Gallade runs up and boosts Gengar higher so he can reach Dragonair.

"What?" Clair looks up in confusion as Gengar lands Sucker Punch on Dragonair.

"Garaydos, hydro pump!" Gengar gets soaked.

Silver frowns but Gengars not out yet.

"Alright, let's finish this, Gallade close combat!" Gallade gets up, close and personal and takes down Garaydos.

"Garaydos is unable to battle." Declares Brock.

"Good work buddy." Lance calls him back and pulls out his next pokemon. "Go Charizard!"

I glance at Silver; this would be a good time for him to switch…

"Gengar, return." He pulls out another ball, "Go Feraligator!"

Brock nods, giving us the go-ahead to continue.

"Dragonair use outrage!" commands Clair, the blue dragon starts towards Gallade.

"Gallade, counter with Close combat!" The two pokemon clash, struggling to see who's stronger. Gallade gives one more push and overpowers Dragonair.

"Dragonair is unable to battle!"

~outside POV~

"Wow." Gasps Dawn "She's so strong."

"Which 'she' are you talking about?" questions Ash

"Carina of course. Her Gallade took out Garaydos on its own and landed the final blow on Dragonair." Recounts Dawn

"Yah, she's really strong to be taking on the dragon tamer and a champion."

~Carina's POV~

"Go Kingdra!" Clair yells

"Feraligator use Hydro pump!" commands Silver, ignoring the other water pokemon and focusing on Charizard. Charizard gets soaked and looks pretty bad. It's surprising that he's still standing.

"Gallade use psycho cut!" he disappears again, then flashes behind Kingdra landing a perfectly placed cut. Kingdra goes down and Clair glares at me.

"Kingdra is unable to battle." Declares Brock.

~outside POV~

"She took him down in one hit." Dawn states the obvious, watching as Clair calls her pokemon back.

"I've never seen something like that before." Ash shakes his head, not believing what he saw.

~Carina's POV~

"Good job Gallade." I tell him as he reappears on our side of the field. He nods at me. It's weird sometimes; Gallade is such a humanoid pokemon sometimes I feel like he should start talking back to me or something.

"Let's go Dragonite!" Clair summons her last pokemon.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" commands Lance, the dragon prepares for the attack and he's aiming right at Gallade.

"Gallade, future sight!" I shout just before flamethrower hits.

I watch in horror as Gallade is surrounded by flames. When they finally subside Gallade is still awake, but he's kneeling on the ground. It looks like he was trying to leave as little of him open to the fire as possible. He stands back up, but I can tell he's in pain. He's got to be badly burned after that.

"You're gonna pay for that Lance." I growl


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, just got back from vacation yesterday and I spent most of today sleeping and watching the last ten episodes of Soul Eater. Sorry that this is a bit short, I've got a lot of writing going on right now.**

**Oh, and if there are any artists reading I have a note for you after the chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review :) ~Crystal**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Ending It**

_He stands back up, but I can tell he's in pain. He's got to be badly burned after that._

"_You're gonna pay for that Lance." I growl_

Lance just smirks back and me, knowing that I'm worked up now.

"Gallade, hang on just a little longer." He nods, I'm proud to have such a strong and diligent pokemon. "Alright, let's end this. Gallade, psycho cut, one more time." He disappears again but Charizard is ready for him. Somehow Gallade still gets the element of surprise. He comes down from above, landing a hit square on the dragons head. Charizard collapses.

"Charizard is unable to battle." Lance calls him back and pulls out his final pokemon. "Alright, let's go Dragonite."

Now two Dragonites stood on the field facing my burned Gallade and Silver's Feraligator.

"Switch out!" I call "Good job Gallade, rest well." He disappears and I pull out my second pokemon. "Let's end this Glaceon!" the small blue pokemon appears on the field. Compared to all the other pokemon around she seems insignificant but Lance knows otherwise. I can see his face slowly turn into a scowl.

Brock gave us the go ahead to continue.

"Feraligator use Ice Fang!" commands Silver. _Good, for once he thinks about type advantages._

Feraligator charges at Clair's dragon and gets a good grip on him, letting the ice set it. Dragonite takes a lot of damage, again, its surprising he's still standing.

"Alright, Glaceon use blizzard!" _Hopefully this will finish it._

The blizzard takes effect and through the haze I see Clair's Dragonite go down and Lances falls not long after. When the snow and ice subsides Silver and I are left as winners.

"Both Dragonites are unable to battle. Silver and Carina win." Brock declares.

Glaceon jumps onto me. "Whoa there." I laugh "Excited much Glaceon?" She mews in response and rubs up against my cheek.

"That was a good battle." Lance holds his hand out to me and I gladly shake it.

"It was. You know I've missed battling you."

"Same. You'll have to come back sometime so we can have a full rematch."

I nod, "Definitely. But I never got to ask, why are you two here anyways?"

"Well Cynthia invited us, but she didn't tell me that you would be in the tournament. That really surprised me."

"Oh really?" I tilt my head questioningly.

"Well you're not one to want attention."

"You know me to well." I scoff.

"I really think it's the opposite." Silver huffs, walking over to us.

"Are you two still fighting?" questions Clair.

"Not really." I glance at the guy out of the corner of my eye "It's just tense, we're facing each other in the next round."

"Never mind the tournament. Lance you owe me a one on one battle." Insists Silver.

"First, my pokemon need to recover and second, you should be worrying about your battle with Carina." Lance spins around "I'll talk with you after your battle." He walks away, Clair following behind him.

"You guys seem friendly with them." Comments Ash.

I shrug, "You travel and you meet people. Some are friendlier then others."

* * *

**Again, sorry it's so short. I wrote this fairly quickly…**

***** Artists note! So I'm looking for an artist who will be willing to do some pokemon drawings for me to use as a reference for this story and to put up on my deviantart page to direct some of my watchers to this story. I've been busy lately and haven't progressed any on my drawings plus I've been having issues getting Carina right. So I'm looking for a or some artists who are willing to do this just as a request from me or I'm willing to do a trade (writing or a character drawing in return). Sorry I don't pay for commissions… So if you're interested PM me and we can get in touch. Thanks! ~Crystal**

**Oh, don't forget to leave a review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Rival Silver**

I sat with Brock and Dawn as Ash won his round two battle. Silver and I were last this round (I feel like Cynthia was pulling some strings, she knows about our rivalry) so I got to sit through and watch everybody else. Tallon won his with flying colors and I noticed Paul did well in his battle too.

Then it was the moment of truth. I'd never battled Silver in a three on three so I wondered what the out outcome was going to be.

"Begin!"

"Alright, go Crobat!" called Silver and his purple bat appeared on the field

"Alright, let's take 'em down Drifblim!" my purple balloon pokemon appeared.

"Silver gets the first move!" called the ref.

"Alright, Crobat use poison fang!" the pokemon flew at Drifblim at an alarming speed.

"Counter with Poison jab!" They clashed and Drifblim came out victorious. Crobat didn't take too much damage though.

"Alright, Drifblim use Thunder wave!"

"What?!" Silver watched in surprise as my ghost pokemon used an electric attack to take down his Crobat. "How did you…?"

"It's always good to know different move types; you never know when it's going to get you out of a tight spot." I shrug.

He glares at me before pulling out his next pokemon, "Go Gengar!"

_Not good. Gengar is a ghost type, so is Drifblim. Drifblim is weak to ghost type attacks but so is Gengar. That means this would end in a draw if you put them up against each other…_

"Gengar use shadow ball!" the ball of black energy starts to form.

"Alright Drifblim, Baton pass!" I call back my ghost pokemon just in time; the attack goes flying past him.

I see Silver glare at me from the other end of the field. "Go Medicham!" _Medicham may be weak to ghost type attacks but I've trained her in defense and speed so she should be fine._

"Gengar shadow punch!" Gengar charged

"Medicham counter with psychic!" The pokemon met (it always seems like that's happening with us…) and they both pushed hard but Medicham came out on top again.

Gengar took some serious damage but wasn't out yet.

"Alright, finish him off with psyshock!" the attack hit the slow Gengar and took him down.

Silver continued to glare at me from across the field.

"Alright, we can do this Feraligator!" the big blue pokemon appeared and I remembered all the times it had come down to him before.

"_Those other pokemon were weak, show me you're better Croconaw!"_

"_Don't fail me like the rest Croconaw!"_

"_Feraligator show her who's stronger here!"_

"_Feraligator, don't you dare let me down now!"_

"_We won't let her win again, right Feraligator?"_

"_Ha! We won't lose to these two now will we Feraligator?"_

It struck a chord with me, seeing how he'd changed in his travels. He had become a good trainer and it was a shame that it would end so early in this battle.

"Switch out Medicham!" I called him back. "Let's go Meganium!"

"So, it's these two again?" questions Silver.

"Just like the first time." I smile wistfully, thinking about the first time we battled.

"Feraligator won't stand to lose again."

"Meganiums not one to not put up a fight, but you already know that don't you?" I smirk at the end. "Alright, let's take cut 'em down to size! Use Leaf Storm!"

"Feraligator dodge it!" Feraligator quickly got out of the way but the swirling leaves that Meganium had created followed him. He was able to avoid it for a bit but it did eventually catch up to him. He didn't take as much damage as he would have if it would have hit him sooner but it still was a serious hit.

"Feraligator use Ice fang!" Silver commanded. _Well, he did learn something about type advantages…_

"Meagnium use earthquake!"

"What the!?" Silver watched as the final hit knocked down Feraligator.

"Feraligator is unable to battle! Carina wins!"

Silver returned Feraligator and came up to me solemnly. "Guess you won again."

We shook hands ceremoniously. "Yah, guess I did."

"I'm still nothing compared to you." He sighs as we walk off the field.

"No, not really." That got his attention "You're the most unpredictable rival I have. You actually challenge me the most. You would have taken my Drifblim out if I hadn't used Baton pass and I barely got that one in in-time."

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you around." He says before stalking off somewhere and I just roll my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short… the battle went kind fast I guess. I'll try and make the next one longer (it is more interesting so I won't have a problem with that!) So anyways, please leave a review (love those :) and I hope to have the next chapter out by the end of the week. ~Crystal**


	8. Chapter 8

**So for the next chapter I'm going to need a trainer for Carina to battle (preferably a guy but I can switch it to a girl if I want) so in a review or a PM leave a trainer description and a team of 3 pokemon. I can't write the next chapter without it! Thanks ~Crystal**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Round 3, Maybe**

After my battle I ran into Ash and the gang just as they announced the round 3 match ups. Barry VS Paul, Ash VS -a guy I found out was named- Conway, Tallon VS random guy #1 and Myself VS random guy #2.

"Conway can be pretty slick, be careful Ash." Brock warned

"You bet I will."

"You just give it your all." Smiled Dawn

"Course you know I will." A creepy green haired guy snuck up on Dawn. _Wait a sec, that's Conway. _"As long as you're cheering me on." He smiled at Dawn.

"Hi Conway." She backed up towards Ash and I had a feeling that he was around too much for her taste.

"After all I happen to have a secret strategy for defeating Ash." He continued.

_You don't tell people if it's secret._

"Of course! And it's the type of strategy that only I could imply." He looked over at Dawn. "What? You want to know? Of course I could make a special exception for you Dawn."

I mentally face palmed at this guys advances on Dawn, they sucked.

"I never asked." Dawn said weakly.

"No need to be shy. So come, lend me your ear." He leaned in and Dawn, probably by automatic reflex, backed up. But she backed up into a trio of all too familiar people.

"Hey?! What's the big idea bumping into me?!" complains Barry.

"Yah, it was just you, not us too." Complained my sarcastic sister.

"I agree with Claire." Sara said as she managed to stand up first.

"I'm fining you for bumping into me before my battle!" yelled Barry

_What is he talking about? The battles are over for today…_

"You're the one who bumped into me!" counter Dawn

"Now, now." Chided Brock as he broke the two up.

"Hey, anybody care that we were involved too?" asks Sara

"Oh, I do care. I also care to know why you two are here." I glowered at the two. Why would they be here and not tell Tallon or I?

"Wait who are you two?" asks Ash.

"Well this is my little sister Claire." I said, gesturing to the girl with the shoulder length brown hair and purple t-shirt. "And this is Tallons little sister Sara." I gestured to the girl with the chin length black hair and pink tank top.

"They are my traveling companions." Interrupts Barry "They're good trainers, just not as good as me." He brags.

"Oh, okay. Um, Barry where were you going in such a hurry?" asks Ash

"To go see Paul." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh? To see Paul?" Well at least Ash was as confused as I was.

"Right! Because no matter how you look at it Paul and I are the top two contenders." _Wow, he's more full of himself than the last time I saw him back home… I didn't think that was even possible. _"And now the top two seeds are going to battle head to head. It gets lonely at the top but Paul's there to keep me company."

Sara and Claire snickered at this, occasionally glancing over at me. I'm sure they were expecting me to interfere but I just let him ramble, it's better to leave him to his ideas.

Dawn, on the other hand was not impressed. "Tell us how you really feel." She deadpanned.

"I was just on my way to let Paul know all of this."

"I don't get it." Sighed Ash

"You're over my head." Shrugged Conway

"I'm what!?" shouted Barry

"Owww, now I think I have hearing damage." I said, covering my poor ears.

"Barry I wouldn't see Paul if I were you." Suggests Dawn

"Why not?"

"Yah, why not? I thought it would have been funny to watch." Snickers Sara

"Because I know exactly what Paul's gonna say. 'You? Who are you?'" she said, imitating the purple headed guy.

"No way! Paul will definitely know who I am." Insists Barry

"Even if Paul does know you he'll say: 'You're pathetic and no match for me.'" I was starting to think her imitations were pretty good.

"No! No, no, no, no! A trainer at his level of skill has to know who I am! And I'll prove it!" he shouted before dragging Sara and Claire along behind him.

"Help us!" cried Sara and Claire

"Well looks like I'm going to have to go save them." I sigh; I've seen how persistent Barry can be.

We followed Barry back to a Pokemon center, dragging the girls all the way there. I was close behind but the others lagged a bit.

We entered the computer room (more commonly the stat checking room for trainers) and we found the guy in question sitting at a computer up against the far wall.

"There you are!" Barry exclaimed, letting go of the two dazed girls.

"Hmm?" he looked up questioningly.

"Yah you!" Barry shouted, pointing at him. Paul looked up and he caught Ash's gaze and man did the tension go up a few knots.  
His gaze then traveled to me and I saw a sense of 'knowing' in his eyes and that scared me. I rarely got that look from anyone but an adult (that adult being Cynthia or Steven or my parents). He quickly looked back at the loud blond in the orange stripes as he ran up to the computer.

"Paul, you're looking at my data aren't you?" for whatever strange reason, Barry was happy at this.

"Yah." Paul answered plainly.

"Well did you hear that you guys?!" Barry exclaimed happily, waving his arms around a bit. "Paul just proved that the strong know who the strong are."

I just sighed at Barry's messed up logic.

"And he's looking at my data because that's just what I am." He continued "So you can come with a strategy, correct?"

Paul nodded in response, "Data's important."

"That's totally awesome!" Barry's happiness levels were through the roof right now. "However, you can gather all the data you want but it's useless."

Paul just sat there silently, maybe he knew better than to interrupt Barry's rants too.

"Really, why?" asked Dawn and I face palmed. Why was she letting him talk more? Shut him up now before my ears start bleeding again.

"Breathe Carina; don't let him get to you." Claire whispered, seeing my annoyance in the younger trainer.

"Don't you see?! Every second of every hour or every day I'm getting better? Outdated data is useless!"

The whole gang sighed at that one. "Well if this was a talking tournament you'd win first prize." Joked Brock.

"There's be no contest." I added

"Jealous." Smirked Barry, crossing his arms. "Look Paul, our battle will determine the top trainer so with that lets give them all one awesome event."

Paul stood up, shutting off the computer. "Our battle is only one of many taking place in the third round." He started to walk out, "Over estimating your ability will only backfire on you."

"Huh? What's your problem?" shouted Barry, starting after the purple head.

"I'm looking forward to battling you, no doubt." And with that he closed the door and was gone.

"Now that's what I call a worthy opponent!" shouted Barry, right in my ear, again.

I smacked him in the back of the head. "Quiet down! We are in a closed space!" I hissed, rubbing my poor ear.

* * *

After that the two sisters and I left, we couldn't take anymore over-enthusiastic Barry tonight. I said goodbye to Claire and Sara at the door to the pokecenter since they had to head to the hotel they were staying at. I decided to take a stroll since I was still wide awake. As I past a lamp post a voice called out.

"Hey, you." I spun around to see Paul leaning up against the light.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes you can." He pushed off the pole and walked up to me, hand shoved in his pockets.

"Its Paul right?" I extended my hand, we hadn't officially met yet.

He nodded and slowly took my hand and shook it. "I never caught your name."

"I'm Carina." I said, pulling my hand back.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" I asked, for once I didn't have any idea what I did wrong.

"Well, I've seen you battle a champion and beat him but I've never heard the name Carina before."

"You saw?" My mouth was probably gapping open; I hadn't thought anyone was around when we battled. I hadn't been happy that Ash, Dawn, and Brock were there but I thought I could trust them and they didn't seem like the bunch that would figure it out. Paul. Paul was different. He was very observant and even though he was condescending and rude he was sharp too.

"Yes I did." He said simply in that arrogant tone of his.

"Well crap."

"Ha, is it really that big of a secret?" he smirked

"Huh? N-no." I stuttered

"So then will you tell me?" he leaned in a bit, still smirking.

"No way!" I shouted then quickly covered my mouth, afraid of attracting attention from anyone else outside at this hour.

"Hmph." He backed up a bit but was still smirking. "You're easy to read, might want to fix that."

I glared at him. "That's none of your business." I folded my arms "Why are you so interested in this anyways?"

"Because I saw an interesting battle."

I huffed, wishing we'd had our battle in a less public place. "Well, there will be plenty more interesting battles in the tournament tomorrow so maybe you should focus on that instead." I glared at him one more time before I strode off, pissed at myself, Silver and Paul.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter for some reason. Hmmm…. Sounded better on paper than in my head too.  
Anyways, sorry I didn't get this up yesterday I ended up going to Deception Pass with my family and that ended up taking the whole evening.  
**

**Next I want to ask, is my writing that bad? This is chapter 8 and I've only gotten two reviews… TWO! I can get three times as many for each chapter I update on my LOTR story but in 8 chapters I've gotten two… To be honest reviews are what keep me writing. I LOVE feedback and it helps when I know how I'm doing. If my story is bad then say so, and then I can fix it. If it's good tell me what you liked. If you feel its missing something or a characters not themselves tell me, I need to know.**

**So for the next chapter I'm going to need a trainer for Carina to battle (preferably a guy but I can switch it to a girl if I want) so in a review or a PM leave a trainer description and a team of 3 pokemon. I can't write the next chapter without it! Thanks ~Crystal**


	9. Authors Note

**Author's note-**

***sniff* I'm sorry… I'm really sorry that I haven't updated since July (actually it feels longer than that…). But I'm sticking to my resolve; I'm not doing the next chapter till I get an opponent for Carina. I'm not going to come up with one because I want someone else to make a challenge for Carina; it's no fun if I'm planning out her team and her opponents. I already have her three pokemon picked out so it will be fun to see what you guys throw at her. So, no one's getting a chapter 9 till someone gives me a character. Like I said before, I need a trainer (preferably a guy but I can change it to a girl if need be) and a team of three pokemon (try and leave out legendaries for this, it's a normal trainer we're talking about here). Please guys, I need some reader feedback to make this work!**

**~Crystal**


End file.
